


Steve Has Two Daddies

by zephyrism



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward reunions, Daddy Kink, Dom!Bucky, Dom/Sub is mostly just Steve Being a good boy, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, He's just very very sex-positive, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex Toys, Steve isn't a slut, Thicc Bucky, big dick bucky barnes, dom!Clint, referenced gangbang, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrism/pseuds/zephyrism
Summary: Since coming out of the ice, Steve Rogers has formed a very intimate (and kinky) relationship with a certain blond archer. After the fall of the helicarrier, Steve knows Bucky is out there somewhere, but supersoldiers have needs. Returning to their shared apartment in Stark Tower after a night out, Steve and Clint are met with a big surprise.





	Steve Has Two Daddies

"Fuck Steve, your ass sure can take a pounding," Clint said as he opened the door of their apartment. "I was sure that you'd tap out after the eighth guy finished and the first one came back for seconds. But you just kept going until that whole group of guys was satisfied." Clint led them into the kitchen and flipped on the light before grabbing a couple bottles of water out of the fridge and tossing one to Steve. 

"You know me, I aim to please," Steve said shyly, his cheeks glowing pink both from exertion and embarrassment. Even before the serum, he was quite popular at the bath houses, but these days it just seemed like he couldn't get enough. Luckily he had Clint to take care of him at home, and to make sure their group scenes kept him satisfied when they went out. Knowing the extent of Steve's appetites, Clint had helped assemble a diverse group of a dozen or so very discrete and very attractive men for them to play with. The only other requirements were a spotless medical history and a willingness to make Steve happy. Their monthly parties usually left Steve sleepy and content. But on this particular night, even the hours-long event they had just left wasn't enough to exhaust him. Guzzling the chilled water only marginally helped to quell the heat that he still felt within. 

From the living room came the quiet "clink" of ice hitting the side of a glass. Faster than you can say "blonds have more fun," Steve grabbed his shield leaning next to the door and rolled into a defensive crouch. The resulting motion jostled the XXL butt plug that was keeping him from leaking, but all Steve could do was suppress a grunt and try to ignore it. In the meantime Clint was already perched on top of the refrigerator, with an arrow knocked and aimed at the shadowy figure sitting on the couch. 

"Relax boys, I just dropped in for a drink," came a gravelly voice which Steve vaguely recognized, causing a strangely familiar chill to run down Steve's spine. His enhanced senses caught a whiff of Bourbon along with those words. And it was Bucky's favorite brand. 

Steve slowly crept into the living room, signaling to Clint to stay where he was while he went to investigate. Steve held his breath as he approached the large man reclining on their plush leather sofa, hoping against hope that his first love had finally returned. He let out a sigh of relief when he could make out the familiar features illuminated in the city lights filtering in through the window. 

"Buck, do you know me?" Steve said with a hesitant smile.

"Your mother's name is Sarah. And you used to come home from the baths so full up that you'd be leakin' for days." 

Steve could barely contain his excitement, looking for all the world like a golden retriever puppy. "Oh, Buck! I'm so happy to have you back! We have so much to talk about." He motioned for Clint to join them in the living room, who cautiously approached. In his excitement at Bucky's return, Steve had failed to realize that his newer lover might be a little wary at the prospect of the until-recently brainwashed evil assassin returning.

"It's okay, hawkboy, I ain't sore at ya. I jus' wanna make sure you're treatin' my Stevie right," as Clint came and stood above Steve, who had instinctively sunk to his knees in front of Bucky. "Stevie, sweetheart, I'm back for good, but I ain't ready to talk about feelins' yet. I can tell you were just out havin' a good time, and I can tell that ya ain't nowhere near done. Your boy is gonna show me how he takes care of you these days, and I'm gonna show him how I do it. You thinkin' you'll like it if we share you?"

Steve's only response was a quiet "yes, Daddy." Without any prompting he quickly removed his clothes and knelt down in front of Clint, looking at the carpeted floor and waiting for whatever came next. Bucky's Brooklyn drawl, which he always adopted when they were playing, had put him right back into the floaty space he loved so much. All he had to do was let his Daddy take care of him, though he shifted back and forth a bit from the heavy plug that refused to be ignored. He wasn't super clear on who exactly his Daddy was at that moment, but his blissful mood let him just wait patiently until someone told him what came next.

"And as for you, Clint, here's how it's gonna go. Y'know that Stevie and I have history, but I don't wanna mess up what you guys have. I love Stevie, but I've always been good at sharing.  I'd love to see the two of you together and I know for a fact that you like to show him off. You might end up getting fucked every once in a while, but mostly I just love seein' Steve happy, and I need all the help I can get. Whaddya say?"

"Yeah, I think I can get on board with that," Clint replied. The impressive bulge in his painted-on leather pants seemed to emphatically agree with his statement.

"Great. Now Clint, why don't you start by feeding that big cock of yours to our baby boy and see what kind of cute noises he makes."


End file.
